Stumble
by NeverMindDream
Summary: Just an idea that popped into my head as I listened to a song. DL R


**AN** I have absolutely no idea where the hell this came from but here it is, just a one shot kinda blends some of my favourite DL moments in one…and creating a moment of my own. lol

* * *

**Stumble  
**© Dream 2006

_You like me yeah I know it  
__You're so transparent  
__How you stumble 'round those words so well  
__You like me there I said it  
__Don't need a dictionary helping me  
__Cause I can spell_

_-Natasha Bedingfield

* * *

_

**Her POV**

He was watching her, she could feel it. She always knew it because her skin actually warmed every time she knew his eyes were on her. She should have been annoyed, put off, angry even, but she wasn't, she was tantalized and actually fantasized about what it would feel like if he touched her.

She remembered the moment it had happened, at the zoo, when she had entered the tiger's cage. She knew who she was to report to, she saw Mac working with the tiger and made her way deliberately over to him. But in the back of her mind she could feel him watching her. She didn't even know his name and yet at the same time knew she'd be working with him. Fate had this way with either being largely kind or heavily cruel.

She wasn't sure about how she affected him until the dolls case. Up until that point she just figured that he always hit on, teased and flirted with all the new hires. She remembered exactly how he looked at her while he held her hand. He was explaining how a cadaver can grip an item tightly even after death and she was sure she should have been paying attention but all she could do was think about how great his hand felt and wonder at the exact shade of blue in his eyes.

"You hungry?" It was a simple question that he had asked her. The yes caught in her throat so instead she made up a lame excuse about having to get back to the lab. He had no idea how many times she had berated herself that night when she got home. He probably had no idea how much him watching her actually affected her. It was probably better that way, office romances never worked.

So why did she ask him to meet her at the bar? Why didn't she tell him it was to see Mac play? Why was she freshening up her makeup and checking her breath? Why was she nervous that he was late?

Why was she thrilled that he showed up?

* * *

**His POV**

She knew he was watching her and he knew it. He watched her whole body react as his eyes trailed over her. She could be wearing her lab coat and working intently or it could have been that moment she had shown up at a crime scene in that dress. It didn't matter his eyes always had to travel over her, they betrayed him every time and he'd ceased trying to fight it.

Besides, she liked it.

He could remember the first time he'd seen her. At the zoo, he'd watched her duck under the tape and head very certainly and deliberately to where Mac was working on the tiger. He'd walked slowly around her form so he could take her completely in before he introduced himself, dropping his words directly into her ear. It was the first time he'd seen the colour rise in her cheeks at his attention. It fuelled him like nothing else.

He'd tried asking her out once. Well in all honesty he had taken the cope out by wording it as casually as possible. He knew she wasn't about to become office gossip with him. This meant he knew she probably wouldn't agree but he had to try, the way she had been watching him as he described the cadaver frankly sent shivers down his spine. He knew he was making his attraction to her more obvious, but he couldn't stop himself. When she said she had to get back to the lab he'd brushed it off and said he did too.

It was probably better that she had refused; he tried to reason with himself. Besides dating co-workers got complicated and he hated complicated. So then if he knew it was wrong why did he agree to meet her at Cozy's? Why was he putting on cologne? Why was he harassing the cab driver to drive faster cause he didn't want to be late? Why did her little wave when she saw him at the door give him this feeling in his gut that he wasn't familiar with?

Why did her smile do him in?

* * *

**Duo POV**

Danny got out of the cab and opened the door for her. Lindsay looked at him with a smile, slightly taken aback by his chivalry something she had to admit she didn't think he had. She walked up the couple of stairs to the door of her building and looked back at him, "Are you going to follow me right to my apartment?" She joked in an effort to lighten the insane tension surrounding them.

"Ah," He said with a shrug looking up at her through his eyelashes, "I'm kinda like a puppy; I'll only follow if you invite me."

She licked her lips and looked at him a bit longer then turned to place the key in the door; she stepped through it then held it open and glanced back at him with a tentative smile, "You're invited." She said quietly.

He tilted his head to the side then smirked and hopped up the steps to pass through the doorway.

They were silent as the elevator took them to her floor. She stopped in front of the door and looked back at him again, "It's late." She said.

His hands were in his pockets, he nodded, "Yeah."

"I should say good night and go to bed." She said quietly propping the door open with her foot.

"Yeah," He said again and rocked back and forth on balls of his feet, "you probably should."

Neither of them moved, just stood there and stared at each other desperately willing the other to move first.

Finally he stepped toward her tentatively watching her for any sign of discomfort. She just watched him. He took a further step and put his hand up to her face, "I shouldn't do this." He said so quietly she hardly heard him.

She put her hands on his hips and ran them around to his back and nodded her agreement, "You really shouldn't."

He was so close to her mouth he could feel her erratic breath on his skin, "But I'm going to." This was her last chance to stop this, it had to be her, because he hardly understood his restraint up until this point.

She tilted her head slightly and closed her eyes, "Okay." She whispered precariously close to his mouth.

He couldn't take it and finally took her lips in his. When she groaned against his mouth and allowed his tongue to explore and tangle with her own he took initiative to push the door open so they could finish this inside her apartment. He chuckled a low laugh when she pushed him up against the door and managed to lock the deadbolt without removing her mouth from his for a second.

"You know Montana," He said as she pulled his jacket off and untucked his shirt so her fingers could explore the naked skin of his torso, "this could get complicated."

He was already unbuttoning the shirt she wore and drew it off her body running his fingers down her arms as he did so, she nodded, "I can do complicated." She kissed him again tugging him by his shirt as she backed up toward her bedroom.

"Well then," He followed her into her room with a smile and kept kissing her, "call me complicated."

* * *

**AN **You know the drill...review...let me know what ya think. ;) 


End file.
